One Mans Terrorist is another Mans Freedom Fighter
by Musings of a Shaken Mind
Summary: Each word was an effort, and he coughed, blood spurting from his mouth, creating a dark splatter on the cold stone floor of the room. Angst. WxDxOC.
1. Tortured

**Guess who's back, back... :)**

**HEY! I know y'all missed me loads and loads (I flatter myself.) The re-write of chapter one of 'One man's Terrorist is another man's Freedom Fighter' has been waiting in the wings for a very, very long time. I only just found it. And now, it is time, at last, for it to go CENTRE STAGE (!) and wow you all. Sorry for the theatre analogies. I have drama on the brain...**

**... but that's another story, and one I am never likely to post. Never mind, eh? Thanks to Confessions (now AnalystProductions) for being awesomely amazing as my beta, and giving me loads of ConCrit-- you're a star!! For those of you who have never read OMTIAMFF, here are some details for you. Please, enjoy! **

**This is set post 2-11, before the series finale. What better place to have it, eh? Actually, I've changed my mind. This is MY version of the series finale, since the BBC's one sucked so bad. (Sorry- I might get haters for that, but it's just my opinion) Will and Djaq have not (yet) confessed their love for one another, although they're getting awfully close. Marian is not dead. Allan has betrayed the gang. (dirty, freaking traitor... I never got over that... grr...)**

**Sorry, I'm babbling. What have I forgotten? Oh yeah!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do bot own Robin Hood, or the BBC's storylines. (And I'm glad I don't...) I just like to play around with them... I'll put them back when I'm done, promise! -is angelic.-**

* * *

The lash of the thick leather whip cracked through the air, striking the young man square on the back. His bare skin burned like hell, broken and bloody from the torture.

"Strong one, are you?" The words did not register. Nothing registered with him anymore; there was only pain. But he was still determined not to cry out.

He was hanging from the ceiling by his wrists, which were limp and raw with the chafing of the shackles holding them in this unfamiliar position. They were long broken. His rib, too, from the devastating, crunching blow that Gisbourne had inflicted upon him earlier. Bruises stained his torso, pale skin against the almost-black of dried blood and bruises.

His emerald eyes rimed over with an endearing procrastination; a procrastination to refrain from showing the excruciating pain that was thrown at him. The vibrant shades of jade created spirals within his iris, determination weaved delicately between each shade.

The whip struck again, and he cried out as the tall leather-clad man laughed. The teeth of the whip sliced his skin, ripping it to shreds, reducing the surface, which glistened with a layer of sweat, to a bloody mass.

The brown hair falling handsomely over his face hid the contortion of pain when the whip made brutal contact with his trembling skin.

"Tell me where Hood's camp is!" The tall man bellows, "And I shall consider allowing you to leave with your life."

The suspended man heard the words, 'Hood's camp', and lifted his head up weakly, just enough to lock eyes with Guy of Gisbourne. The tortured man's green eyes were glazed with pain, betraying his emotions like a window to his soul. "I'd rather…die."

Each word was an effort, and he coughed, blood spurting from his mouth, creating a dark splatter on the cold stone floor of the room.

Gisbourne's eyes flashed suddenly, terribly, but then the expression was replaced once more by savage delight. "Excellent. A public hanging, I think. Should quiet the villagers; they have been rather rowdy of late."

The door to the chamber opens, revealing the Sheriff of Nottingham, who was grinning nastily at the men in the room. It was clear, from his derisive gait, that he usually got what he wanted. However, from the way his brown eyes glistened with annoyance, there was evidence that a certain someone tended to ruined any of his plans. The name he detested could be seen in his eyes, smouldering in the inferno of detestation frosted over by a merry mocking grin.

"Oh, This is excellent, Guy! If you want, you can have your little leper-friend as a reward."

Gisbourne's eyes, blackened with hatred, grew hungry as he pictured the beautiful, if a little feisty, Lady Marian. Soon, soon he would have her…

"Robin… will never stand for this… He'll come…"

"Oh he will, will he?" Vasey's attention flicked back to the young outlaw, "Why is it then, my traitorous friend, that he has not come yet? I have, after all, had you for a week now. Forgotten about you, have they?"

"No," The man replied, still grimacing with the pain. It was a small word, but it was laced with pain, frustration and anger. The Sheriff shivered unwillingly.

The prisoner's mind, however, was full of images flashing through his head.

_His mother's death, all those years ago. That had been the first turning point in his life. A grief he had never really gotten over, despite time healing his wound. His chest always ached dully when he thought of her. But she would not want that… she would want him to move on, to be free of the awful guilt he felt about his part in her death. After all, she had starved herself, to feed him, Luke and Becky. There had never been enough to go around, but she had pushed herself too far in the heroic attempts to keep her children alive. Were her efforts to be in vain?_

_Robin rescuing him, Luke and Allan from the Gallows. The sickening feeling as he had swung, reaching for something else besides the rope to take his weight, his boots finding no purchase in the air. Horrific. Not something he had ever wanted to experience again. He still had nightmares about that first time… Robin would come again, wouldn't he? He alone knew of the nights that Will had woken, screaming…_

_Sitting in the camp with the other Outlaws. Laughing and joking in the early days when all that was important was feeding the poor. When betrayals were something that only the other side had to worry about. When the loyalty of the gang was taken for granted by all, a sacred, intrinsic knowledge that none would fail._

_Meeting Djaq… That day at the mine, when he'd first seen her, through the bars of the cage. He hadn't trusted her any more than she had trusted him…The confusion had gripped him, then. Who was she, this mere Saracen, to come here, and force him to experience these incredible, unknown feelings? Well, not entirely unknown… but thoughts of Lizzie were painful. And he did not need any more pain, now._

_The first time he'd realised—his declaration of love for Djaq. He had only said it on instinct, trying to make Robin understand that the gang needed Djaq. It was only then that he had finally understood his own feelings for Djaq… He had meant what he had said, but had Allan?_

_Leaving, with thoughts of Djaq in his mind. Why, why, why had they left?! It seemed like the stupidest, the worst decision of his short life. They had come back, of course, but by then, it had been too late… Or so it had seemed. _

_Praying for Marian, on her deathbed, watching as she died, but then woke. A miracle? Magic? In a way, it had been. Djaq's magic. Her precious, precious gift had saved Robin from an eternity of heartbreak._

_Allan's betrayal… he wondered, now, if Allan would ever have the chance to redeem himself. Dimly, he hoped so. Allan had been a central member of the group—their work, without him, seemed worthless._

_His father dying… and trying to kill the sheriff. The intense, insane, grief-driven hatred that he hoped never to feel again. Sending Luke, who he was sure now that he would never see again, away. The guilt had returned then, guilt that had dulled in the many years following Jane Scarlett's death. He was responsible for the death of both of his __parents. He had inflicted the grief upon himself, and he was the only one to blame. It was a hard burden to bear, but bore it he did._

_Collecting 'Honey' with Djaq. Spending precious moments alone with her, during rare hours when they had not been forced to fight for their lives._

_The last time he'd been here, with that Fool. They had been so close to hanging, but Allan had saved them. Why? What did it mean?_

_Allan. The name held a huge amount of frustration and anger. They had been so close, before her had betrayed them. They had been best friends. Brothers in Arms. Allan had filled the space that Luke had vacated, and Will knew that he had meant the same to Allan. Did he still? Was Allan really evil?_

_Will found it hard to believe. Allan wouldn't do that… not just for a few measly gold coins. Would he? He liked to imagine that there was more to it, than that._ _Was this just another elaborate scheme of Robin's? Was Allan just posing as a spy for Gisbourne, but instead spying for Robin? It was so confusing…_

_The thoughts prgressed, until his mind was a blur of wildly flashing images. Djaq... Robin... Much... John... Allan... Luke... Becky... Dad... Mum... Marian... Sheriff... Gisbourne... the Fool... Guards... Fighting... Castle... Noose... Hangman... Camp... _

Will Scarlett vaguely heard the Sheriff talking…or was it Gisbourne? It jerked him out of his reverie, back into the painful reality.

Gisbourne had picked up a fiery poker from the flaming hearth in the corner, and swung it around testing its weight. He grinned, somewhat dementedly, motioning towards the Outlaw.

"May I, my Lord?"

"If it pleases you, Gisbourne," But despite his bored tones, his eyes were alight with morbid interest.

Will, still suffering from his numerous injuries, felt the impact of the blow from the against his lower back, but did not feel the red-hot pain flood through him until a few seconds later. He cried out, although the sound was muffled. He could feel his bare skin blistering and burning, under the white-hot metal. This was too much. He couldn't survive the heat, or the pain. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead, trickling down his face, looking, for the entire world, like the tears that the young carpenter was too strong to cry.

But this constant attack on his body weakened him, and made him hopeless. Would Robin ever come?

Gisbourne and the Sheriff were not just violently laying waste his body, they were destroying his mind, too. Destroying all hope until there was nothing left. Nothing but the pain, the regret and the loss.

"You're a terrible young lad. A terrorist? An Outlaw? Well, whatever you want to call yourself."

Will forced himself to reply, through gritted teeth, "One man's Terrorist is another man's freedom fighter…"

The Sheriff looked delighted, "Oh, well done! Brave words! Gisbourne! Bring that scum of yours here. The traitor. Maybe that will hurt him even more…"

Will closed his eyes. He couldn't face Allan. Not now. Not looking like this.

Allan entered, glancing briefly at the almost unrecognizable body hanging limply from the ceiling, before looking at the Sheriff. "You called me, my Lord?"

Will's voice, barely audible, whispered suddenly, unexpectedly. "I couldn't live with myself." The words were almost silent, just an echo of what they were that day when he had been captured with the Fool. But the venom in the words was exactly the same, and Allan heard them, recognizing the voice, and the poisonous tone. He was horror-struck, and watched his former friend, transfixed, shocked, able to gasp out only one, anguished word.

"Will…?"


	2. Frustrated

**(A/N Hey! I do apologise... I haven't updated in ages. Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! They all made me smile... **

**RocMySox-**_Thanks. I'm glad you like it. And picking on Will is fun..._

**Mira-and-Allan- **_Here's the Update... finally..._

**Suzanne-rh- **_Thanks! I'm glad you like it..._

**LittleMissSparkles- **_I know... Well, you'll have to keep reading it! Hehe._

**Mizco- **_Thank you! And hopefully this should answer questions..._

**twin1- **_Thanks! Your review made me smile! It was a bit evil, I grant you..._

**MusicIsLife-x- **_Here's the update..._

**Emoras- **_Yeah it was a bit evil... I loved your review! Thank you so much..._

**Scarlet's Baby- **_Or should I call you Cass...? Thanks )_

**DeathlyElegance- **_'Poor Will' indeed...It was pretty evil, I know... Here's the update! )_

_Chapter 2_

Marian Fitzwalter paced her chambers, frustrated beyond belief. Her door was heavily guarded, and her windows locked. Guy of Gisbourne wasn't taking any chances-- not after he had found out about her role as the Nightwatchman. She had been placed- unofficially, of course- under House Arrest, and she hadn't seen Robin in a week.

Part of her frustration was, as always, directed at Robin Hood. She knew that there was an Outlaw being held in the castle-- Guy had gloated to her about it every time he had seen her, which had been far too many times, as far as she was concerned. He annoyed her, but he seemed oblivious to the unsubtle hints she dropped.

Men. Honestly. Sometimes, Marian didn't know why she bothered...

XxXxX –Outlaw's Forest Camp

The Outlaws were sitting around their camp fire, each lost in their own thoughts.

Robin, as always, was thinking of the beautiful Lady Marian. She hadn't been to visit him in almost two weeks-- why? What had happened? Images filled his head. Ones he didn't want to have to endure. _Marian, resplendent in white, walking down the aisle towards a smirking Gisbourne. "I, Marian Fitzwalter, take you, Guy of Gisbourne..."_

Much, as always, was concerned about his master. In fact, the only thing that he was more concerned about was his own painfully empty stomach. Game, he had told the Gang, was hard to come by at this time of year. Robin had laughed, telling Much that that was because Squirrels hibernated during Winter. Much had not been impressed.

John, meanwhile, thought of his wife and son, back in Locksley. What new tax did they face this week? What else did they have to cut back? Today was little Little John's eleventh birthday-- and his father should be there. He missed them so much, wished he could let them know how much he loved them. Maybe just to see them once in a while... but no. If they were seen with him, they would be estranged, and maybe even outlawed. Sherwood Forest was no place for a woman and boy. Still...

Djaq had thoughts only of Will Scarlett. She missed him. Missed his presence around the camp. Quiet, but reassuringly calm. When Will was around, she felt safe. Complete. For the many months they had spent in the forest together, she had seen him as a great friend-- maybe even a brother. But lately... lately, she had found herself thinking more and more about him. When he was around, their relationship was different. Sometimes even awkward. These strange, new feelings that Djaq had seemed to be driving them apart. More often than not, she would catch herself watching him over the fire, when he was deep in serious thought. She'd gaze at him, longing to smooth out the lines of worry and pain, wishing she could take some of his heavy burden. But even if she tried, he'd never let her. He'd try and take hers, insisting that he could manage. Because that was Will-- chivalry personified. Then, he'd look up, and their eyes would meet. His emerald eyes were beautiful and all-knowing-- they seemed to pierce her soul. She'd blink and look away, unable to meet his intense gaze for long. Because she loved him...

Finally, Robin spoke, breaking the silence. "When is Will going to be back, anyway?"

Djaq answered before anyone else had the chance to, "He was supposed to be back yesterday." She knew. She'd been counting the days.

Much shrugged, "I'm sure he's just delayed. I mean, he probably just wanted to spend more time with his brother. He'll be back soon..."

**(Whoa. It got pretty fluffy there in the middle, didn't it? It's pretty short, but I'm kinda filling in some gaps and stuff. I don't think it's nearly as good as the first one, and I know John was totally out of character... damn.)**


	3. Blamed

**(A/N Okay, so this Update is much quicker. Hopefully, the others will be too... Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming!**

**Emoras: **_That's what I was trying to do... I'm glad it worked! I wasn't sure it would, to be honest.I'll try and keep it up.. Argh! The Pressure!_

**Mizco: **_Yeah, I know... hopefully in the next few chapters they'll realise... assuming I haven't killed off Will by that point... -evil laugh-_

**DeanParker: **_Okay, okay! They're getting there, I promise..._

**Mira-and-Allan: **_Thanks! Here's the next one..._

**RocMySox: **_Glad you like it... and yeah, I know. I love Will loads... :)_

_Chapter 3_

The Sheriff and Guy stepped forward, eager to be part of this argument. Guy smirked, and the Sheriff looked gleefully happy, but Allan A Dale didn't notice. All he saw was his former friend, Comrade and Brother-In-Arms, Will Scarlett.

"Oh god... Will!" Allan sounded panicked and afraid for the Outlaw. For a moment, Will looked up, green eyes meeting electric blue, but Will wasn't strong enough to lift his head for more than a few seconds.

"What...what do you want?" His voice was hoarse and silent. Allan could barely hear him.

The Sheriff cut in. "Ahh, so you'll tell him? We want to know where the Outlaw's camp is. I heard you built it, is that right?" He turned to Allan, "Isn't that right, A Dale?"

Allan nodded mutely.

"Ingenious... So Robin's pretty-boy does have some uses, after all! And there was me thinking he was just there to charm the ladies into giving him information... intriguing..."

"Carpenter. He's a carpenter, my lord." It felt odd for Allan to be selling out his friend. But he did it anyway. What was it Will had said? _"You're Gisbourne's man, now... There's no coming back from there." _He had been right, of course. Will Scarlet was always right. Robin preferred him, Djaq had chosen him over Allan. Everyone like the silent-but-strong carpenter better than Allan. And he was sick of it.

"You know what your problem is?! You're too bloody proud to forgive other people's mistakes. The world isn't just black and white, Will. Maybe if you had listened to me, you would have understood. You say you would rather die than betray Robin? That's much easier said than done. You don't know what it was like, and you didn't bother to find out, did you?! Do you know what? You also got Djaq. Yeah, that's right. Will gets everything. Will isn't afraid to die. Well then, Mister Perfect, why don't we put that to the test? You're completely vulnerable. I could kill you right now, and have done with it. How does that make you feel? Answer me!"

"You might be a traitor, Allan, but you're no killer. Not at all"

"How do you know?! It's not like you would spare my life, if this were the other way round!"

Will tried to mask his emotions, and almost succeeded. But his eyes gave it away. Their intense, smouldering green revealed the pain that Allan's words had inflicted upon him, a million times worse than anything Gisbourne could do to him. Allan felt remorse suddenly, for saying what he did...but he couldn't apologise. Not now, and not ever...

XxXxX

_Of course! The chimney!_ Why hadn't she thought of it before?! Marian extinguished the flames with her flagon of water, peering up to where a small square of grey light was visible at the top. The chimney was old and dirty. Many of the bricks were broken or chipped, creating convenient hand-and-footholds. Perfect.

Marian pulled on her Nightwatchman costume. Guy might have burned the original, but you never knew when you needed a spare...

She began to climb. The bricks were still hot, and covered with with black ash and soot. Her cloak and mask were soon perfectly invisible. After a few minutes-- or maybe a few hours, Marian couldn't tell-- of climbing, she reached the top. Coughing to clear the black stuff from her lungs, she pulled herself over the ledge, breathing heavily. As she took her bearings, she was glad to realise quite how close to the wall of the city she was. No-one was looking up. After all, the last thing that the Sheriff expected was the Nightwatchman crawling from a chimney. She leapt effortlessly onto a nearby tall roof, rolling to break her fall. She scanned the area for possible escape routes. There. If she could jump onto that roof, she could surely make it to the wall. She jumped.

For a moment, she was free, flying like a bird. And then the ground came rushing up to meet her-- she had miscalculated the distance.

The Nightwatchman kicked wildly, forcing herself not to cry out and ruin the whole operation. At the last moment, she grabbed the edge of the roof. Her momentum dragged her forward, and her light frame crashed into the stone building. Marian allowed herself a moan of pain, before scrambling up onto the thatched roof. That had been far too close...

From there. She jumped onto the wide stone wall that had been designed to keep Outlaws away. Not that it worked. Luckily, no guards were around-- but it wouldn't be long before one or two turned up-- time to move. A flagpole stood nearby, with a long coil of rope next to it. Marian tore down the flag-- the Vasey coat of Arms-- and tied one end of the rope securely to the pole, throwing the rest over the parapet. It just reached the ground. She grasped the rope with two hands, climbing over the edge. For a moment, her head spun. She did not have a phobia of heights-- but one did not need a fear when one was faced with a forty-foot sheer drop. She planted her feet firmly against the grey stone, walking herself backwards down the wall, hand over hand. She was only about three-quarters of the way down when a helmeted head appeared over the side. Marian and the guard gasped simultaneously, and then both came back to their senses at once. Marian began to climb down faster, almost running. But she wasn't fast enough. The guard, with a vicious smirk-- he had clearly been taking lessons from Guy-- pulled out his sword, and cut the rope in one smooth movement. Marian yelled, and then she fell...

XxXxX

Guy was apparently tired of all this arguing. He picked up his whip again, cracking it menacingly.

"Move aside, A Dale. Let's finish this..."

**(A/N So yeah. Super-quick review because I love you all. **

**Reviews are my crack. Seriously. If I don't get them, I go insane, and would die. And then no more stories... or updates... Just remember that...)**


	4. Horrified

**(A/N Again, --and trust me, I'd rather not be saying this-- sorry for the late update. I had loads of trouble with this chapter, actually... In the end, I just gave up and left it as it was, so I apologise in advance. **

**DeanParker: **_She's getting there, I promise... _

**Mira-and-Allan: **_hehe, thanks. Here's the next one, although it took quite a lot longer... S_

**RocMySox: **_Much as I'd love to be able to write slashy fics, the few times I have tried the story has failed dismally. So no. I am sorry to disappoint, but I doubt this will be slashy... sorry. _

**Mizco: **_Haha, I know. I'm still trying to decide whether or not to redeem Allan..._

**Emoras: **_Thank you! I really love reading your reviews. Haha, I have people addicted... scary... S_

**Confessions-of-a-secret-love: **_Thank you so much, you're a total star. I'm halfway through re-writing chapter one and I should update it fairly soon...hopefully. And for the record, I _**_love _**_long reviews!_

**Honey Dipped Roses: **_I really love Will angst, as well. Much as I love his character (And I do!) Will angst is my favourite. Actually, Will anything is my favourite... _

**El Gringo Loco: **_Thanks for your review... here's the next chapter.)_

_Chapter 3_

Luckily for Lady Marian, the drop was not particularly far. She crashed headlong into some bushes, which helped to break her fall, rolling over and over down the hill and landing, in a rather undignified manner, at the bottom of the slope, moaning softly.

But this was no time for self-pity. She had to get away-- she could almost hear the alarm bells ringing in the Castle. Guy, who knew of her alter-ego, would soon realise what had happened.

She set off at a run towards the shelter of Sherwood Forest, reaching the cover of the trees in a few minutes. She sighed with relief-- the Sheriff's men could never find her here.

She loved this forest, even as it was now; dead and dark. This place held so many cherished memories of the childhood she had lost. It also held her true love-- not that he had anything to do with it...

She jogged slowly through the forest, whistling softly to catch the Outlaws' attention. She did, of course. Within minutes the gang had joined her. They greeted her with a smile or a nod, and Robin, of course, greeted her with a soft, sweet kiss, but Marian pulled away quickly. This was no time for pleasantries... or even kisses.

"Will. Why haven't you done anything?!"

Robin looked confused, "Will? Oh, he's visiting his brother and sister in Scarborough. He's been there for a week, but he said he would be back as soon as he could be."

Marian's eyes widened. That explained it-- Robin didn't know. "Robin... Will has been taken prisoner. He is tortured routinely by Gisbourne and the Sheriff. He has been inside the castle all week-- it's a small wonder that he has not died yet."

The gang was silent, horrified at Will's predicament. Djaq in particular, Marian noted, looked incredibly worried and angry. Marian looked closer, unbelieving. It almost looked as if Djaq, the woman who masked her emotions behind a strong exterior, was going to cry. Marian looked away, not wanting to pry into the other woman's personal life.

"I'm sorry, Robin.. I assumed that you knew."

Robin did not reply. He, too, looked angry, and Marian could tell he was trying to work out an escape route. He closed his eyes, "What are we going to do?"

XxXxX

The whip lashed out, striking Will again and again, but he remained mute. Gisbourne, frustrated and bored, threw down the weapon. What the hell made this man talk?!

A sudden knocking on the door sounded, echoing throughout the chamber, and Guy turned to see the Guard who had entered, snarling dangerously, "What do you want?"

The guard, a young man who was probably still in his youth, looked terrified, which was exactly the reaction that Gisbourne craved, "M...my Lord... An important visitor, Lady... Persons. She requests that you go and visit her immediately."

Guy scowled, he hated to be interrupted. He turned to Allan, who was leaning against one of the walls, "A Dale. Take the scum back to his cell. Give him some bread... the Sheriff doesn't want him to die. Well...not yet."

Allan nodded silently, watching as his boss marched from the room. As soon as the man was gone, Allan retrieved the key from his belt, inserting it into a hidden keyhole in the wall, and turned the key. The click of the mechanisms echoed throughout the silent room, and the chains holding Will released their prisoner. Will's unconscious, heavily bleeding body fell to the floor with a sickening crunch, and lay still. Allan winced for his friend, but tried to cover it with a laugh that was more an outburst of emotion than anything else.

He walked quickly over to the body of his former friend. With every step he took, his heart sank a little more. Will didn't really deserve to die-- he was a good man. Allan bent down, lifting the man's dead weight. He was surprisingly heavy, considering his skinny build.

Carefully, Allan made his way to the wide wooden door, picking his way through the various horrific instruments of torture, most of which, he saw, had been used on Will.

Once in the main dungeon, he went to the door of Will's cell, which had been left unlocked, and kicked it wide. He scowled, realising that placing the man down gently, as he had intended, would not earn him any favours from the soldiers, or the Jailer, who, Allan knew, was heartless. He groaned inwardly, and with an effort, forced himself to throw the body of his friend into the cell. Will hit the floor with a thud that seemed to resound throughout the dungeons.

The jailer approached, leering, and locked the cell door, and Allan took this as his cue to leave, walking swiftly up the stone steps and out into the castle. Once in the relative safety of his room, he sat down hard against the wall, his head in his hands.

"What am I going to do?"

XxXxX

Lady Elizabeth Persons of Scarborough frowned. She wasn't used to such treatment. She had been standing here for five whole minutes now, waiting to be received by the seemingly non-existent Sheriff, or at least a servant. Her full lips were curled in a slight smile, one of her eyebrows raised over blue-green eyes.

Finally, someone arrived. A tall man, dressed entirely in black leather. She scowled slightly at the man, "What makes you think that I wish to be treated like this? I said that I wished to meet the Sheriff of Nottingham, unless," she looked suddenly hopeful, "You are he?"

The tall man smiled humourlessly, "No. I am not. I do, however speak on behalf of him. You will see him when he returns. For now, you will be escorted to your room."

She followed him silently up the stairs. Some things, she reasoned, were better left unsaid


	5. Reunited

**(A/N So... here's chapter 5, right on the heels of four... I hope you're happy.**

**DeanParker: **_She is, but possibly not in the way you would expect. How very astute of you. )_

**RocMySox: **_I have actually yet to decide whether or not to give him a reprieve... but believe me, it won't be before some badly needed fluff. _

**Soulprovider: **_Thanks! I'm glad you liked it... )_

_Chapter 5_

Robin paced backwards and forwards restlessly in the camp. John was on watch, his quarterstaff at the ready, but his attention was focussed entirely on their leader. Djaq was clearly trying to distract herself by helping Much with his stew, to the Manservant's great annoyance.

Much reached the end of his patience abruptly, breaking the uneasy silence and turning on Djaq, "Why don't you just...jigger off!"

Djaq looked as though she might be about to laugh, or argue, but thought better of it. She turned sharply on her heel, and went to sit back next to the fire, reaching for her sword to sharpen its' already perfect edges.

Robin sighed, "What can we do?"

"We go to Nottingham"

"Well, we could have something to eat, first..."

John shook his head firmly. Much didn't understand– but John thought of Will as a son. He'd already lost one of those, and if anything happened to Will... "We go to Nottingham."

Robin nodded, "John is right, Much. We need to get him out of there as soon as possible. You heard Marian..." He stopped pacing abruptly and sat down next to Djaq, staring into the fire, "I just can't believe that I did not see this... if Will is killed..."

He did not finish his sentence, but he did not need to. John nodded grimly. They had already lost Allan– his betrayal had hurt Will more than the rest of them. The young carpenter had been sullen and silent for weeks, brooding. It had seemed that only Djaq could bring him from his melancholy state. She understood– Allan and Will had been best friends. Almost like brothers, Inseparable. They balanced each other out; Allan witty, hot-tempered and rash, Will quiet, slow to anger and careful.

To lose one was a tragedy, but to lose both?

They could not imagine it.

XxXxX

Marian had just hidden her Nightwatchman costume and changed into more appropriate attire, when there was a soft knocking on the door. She jumped, startled, before composing herself and going over. She opened the heavy oak door to reveal a tall, slim young woman, who smiled, "Hello. I'm Elizabeth Persons. You must be Lady Marian. I was wondering if I could have a word?"

Marian smiled in return, "Miss Persons. It is a pleasure to meet you. Of course you may." She stepped aside to let the other woman through, following her movements carefully. One could never be too careful...

Elizabeth Persons waited a minute before speaking, "Forgive me, my lady, for I am not one for small talk. I believe that you are in contact with the famous Robin Hood, and his gang."

Marian frowned, startled. This had not been what she had expected. But of course– the Sheriff had sent his spy up here to find out once and for all. Stupid little man... "I... don't know what you're talking about..."

The other woman shook her head, realising her mistake, "I apologise. I only meant– well, I knew one of the Outlaws as a little girl, we were... very close. I came here to find him, because he was supposed to be visiting his family, and when he did not turn up, they were more than a little worried. However, they are reluctant to visit themselves because of what happened last time."

Marian feigned confusion, wanting to test Elizabeth Persons one more time, "So... what did happen last time?"

Elizabeth shook her head sadly, "The Outlaw's father died. No– he was murdered, by the Sheriff's men, for speaking out against the Sheriff. Dan Scarlett was a good man; he was only trying to help the people, but all he got ingratitude was a–" she choked slightly on her words, "–a sword in the back"

Lady Marian rested a sympathetic hand on the distraught woman's arm carefully, "I am sorry. You are correct, I know the Outlaws very well, I'll take you to see– oh!" Her hand flew to her mouth. How could she possibly have forgotten?!

"I think you should sit down... listen, Will is in the castle dungeons."

Elizabeth gasped, horrified, "Why? What did he do?! Can I see him?"

Marian quietly waited for the younger woman to stop, and when she had, Marian told her the whole story. She told her of the situation in Nottingham, of Robin's return, of Will's near-hanging and triumphant escape. The stuff of legends. She told of the Gang's heroic missions, their defiance and their great courage. She mentioned the Black Knights and their plots against the King, and finally of Will's capture and imprisonment, a week earlier.

As she spoke, Elizabeth's eyes grew wider and wider, and when she was finished, there was a silence between them for a moment, as she tried to digest all of this new information.

Elizabeth, however, was still determined to see Will. So Marian finally consented, and they left her chambers together in worried silence.

As they reached the heavy door, Marian paused, "Are you sure about this? Will is in a bad way– near dead the last time I saw him."

Elizabeth nodded, her face white and drawn, and Marian opened the door.

They walked down the cold stone steps, shivering slightly at the sudden drop in temperature. Two guards stood at the bottom, barring their way, but Marian approached, her head held high, her outward appearance giving the impression of a confidence she did not feel.

"I'm sorry milady, you can't come down 'ere. Sheriff's orders."

Marian nodded, "I understand. However, I have permission from Sir Guy of Gisbourne to visit my father. My...ah... cousin and I must make sure that he is treated well, and fairly."

The guard shrugged, "Very well, milady. But... stay away from that Outlaw. Sir Guy said 'e's dangerous. Said 'e wasn't to be approached."

Marian scowled, realising what she would have to do. She moved as if to walk past the men, but turned at the last second, lashing out and delivering a sharp blow to the man's temple, so that he crumpled to the floor, unconscious. She turned to deal with the other man, but he was already on the ground. Marian looked up at Elizabeth, surprised, but the other woman just smiled, gazing innocently back.

Lady Marian grinned, shaking her head. There was clearly more to Elizabeth Persons than met the eye. The two women walked slowly through the dungeons. Marian, seeing her father, rushed over and began talking quietly with him. Elizabeth kept going, glancing into each cell. She was horrified and disgusted by what she saw. Thin, harrowed faces. All were different, old and young. Most were unnaturally thin, and all wore the same haunted, hopeless expression. Elizabeth shivered, and kept searching for Will.

Finally, she saw him, in the last cell on the left. Conveniently close, she realised, to the torture chamber. Lady Persons sank to her knees, trembling, with tears welling in her eyes as she saw the extent of his injuries. His body was bloody and broken, nothing like the strong, handsome young man that she knew. His face was turned away from her, his dark hair stained with blood and sweat. She could see the injuries that they had inflicted upon him– long thin wounds that were still open and likely to scar his body forever. Blistered, red patches of skin covered his back. She let out a hiss as she realised that they had burned him. His breathing, from the way his chest was rising and falling, was shallow and forced.

She pushed a hand in between two of the bars, her fingertips just reaching his. She touched them gently, her skin brushing his for the slightest second. But this seemed to wake him. He coughed violently, sending a splatter of blood across the floor, and moaned.

"Will... oh, please, Will... tell me you're alive. You can't die... please!" Her voice, frantic and whispered, caught his attention, and he turned his head with an effort. She gasped when she saw his bruised, bloody face. He frowned and spoke in a rasp, every word seeming like a titanic effort, "Lizzie? Is that you? I thought... I thought you were dead..."

A tear splashed onto the stone floor as she shifted herself, and caught his hand, squeezing it tightly, "Will, it's Lizzie... I'm here. And I'm sorry, I'm so..." She choked as the tears began to fall thick and fast down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry, Will. I shouldn't have left you... But I had to, Will."

His grip on her hand was weak, but it seemed to grow stronger as she spoke, "My father... you have no idea, Will... he was so angry, after he found out about... us. He told me that I wasn't allowed to love the son of a Carpenter, and forced me to stay away from you... But I did love you, Will... I still do..."

**(My goodness, that was a quick update, wasn't it... I surprise myself, I really do. Cyber-cookies for reviewers! )**


	6. Hanged

**(A/N Okay, so I made a really big mistake at the end of the last chapter, and I apologise. Of course Will's father is a carpenter. It was late at night, and I was tired… that's my only excuse. I did, however, re-upload the chapter.**

**Emoras: **_Hehe, I know. Cyber-cookies are amazing. All the great taste and none goes to your hips. It's great… Here's the next chapter, in fairly close succession. Yay for updates!_

**Soulprovider: **_Jealous Djaq, Jealous Will… I've got it all. Should be amazing. Thanks for your review )_

**RocMySox: **_Glad I cheered you up…lol. And thank you._

**Suzanne-rh: **_lol… Thanks. I think… Here's the next update._

**DeanParker: **_I know! Poor Djaq, indeed. Sorry for the typo, my only excuse is that it was late at night… Here's the update._

_Chapter 6_

The Outlaws arrived, a few hours later, in Nottingham. Fortunately, they had a disguise already, one developed by Will Scarlett himself. They were disguised as different tradesmen and servants; all of whom were working on a new room in the castle for the Sheriff. It got them past the guards without any bother, and into the castle courtyard. To their surprise, a crowd was already gathered in the courtyard, and the sheriff, who was grinning nastily, as always, stood up on the gallows, his lieutenant next to him. His figure was distinct, nothing more than a darkened silhouette against the sunlight. The crowd shrank away, terrified of the man. Lady Marian and another woman stood behind him. Both looked pale, despite the winter sunlight, and the second, younger woman looked nervous and upset. Marian had comforting hand on her arm, and she looked resolute.

As they watched, a man, unrecognisably broken and bloody, was half-dragged out by four guards, who threw him unceremoniously on the wooden platform. The gang could see that he wore rusty, dirty chains that tore at his inflamed skin. His dark hair obscured his face, but Djaq, disguised as a kitchen maid, knew, "Robin… Robin, that's Will…"

XxXxX

He was numb. He had seemingly grown immune to the constant beating his body took. He was covered in bruises, open wounds and burns that had gone septic. He should have been in agony, but he wasn't. The bright sunlight, after so many days in the dark, cold dungeon, burned his retinas. He vaguely heard talking, but he couldn't understand the words. His chains clanked around him, rubbing against the red, raw skin on his broken wrists. He was hauled to his feet b two guards, but he had to be held upright. He had lost the will to live; he knew that he didn't have long, and he was too weak to fight any more.

Fighting was what he had been doing all week, fighting his horrific injuries and the constant torture. The Sheriff said something else… but it just all melted together, a blur of noise that he could not focus on. He didn't have long for this life. In fact, he had been having delirious dreams. He had even dreamed that his long-forgotten first love had come to see him. That had been a nice dream; a reprieve from the cold, harsh reality. He was going to be hung.

Gisborne had informed him that he was to be hung that morning, not without a sense of morbid glee. He had not been surprised, and had even accepted the fact. He was going to die. The thought brought a strange comfort. Death would be a release, and he would see his parents again…

XxXxX

Elizabeth Persons grasped the thick roll of parchment desperately, her breathing shallow and irregular. Even Lad Marian's comforting hand on her arm did not calm her, because she was about to do the unimaginable.

She was about to condemn William Dan Scarlett, the man she loved, to a death that he had done nothing to deserve. She longed to run to his side, squeeze his hand and hold him to her, like she had held him when his mother had died. Like he had held her countless times; a comforting balm to her tortured soul. They had been going to run away together and marry. He had promised her. But his mother's tragic, untimely death had changed everything. Will had been burdened with a great sorrow. His father had withdrawn for months, leaving Will to care and provide for his brother and sister. It had been tough, she knew. His calm, accepting mask that he put up for his siblings' sake came down for her, revealing the chaotic torrent of conflicting emotions within. His weakness, his pain and his great suffering came pouring out.

Marian, beside her, squeezed her arm gently, jerking her from the whirlpool of her memories. Sheriff Vasey stood, staring at her expectantly, and with trembling hands, Elizabeth unfurled the scroll. The words, written in black ink, seemed to swim across the page as she fought to stop the tears pooling in her startlingly blue eyes. Her voice faltered as she began to read to the silent courtyard.

"_William Dan Scarlett, Son of Dan and Jane Scarlett, has been found guilty for crimes against the Sheriff, and ultimately His Majesty, King Richard. He has been sentenced to death by hanging, and he shall h…hang by the neck until d…dead._

_Let this be a lesson to you all. This is what awaits those who work for Robin Hood…"_

XxXxX

Djaq was frozen. She couldn't move. Images of a dead and dying Will filled her head. She had to do something… but what?

XxXxX

The Sheriff's eyes gleamed with satisfaction as the noose was placed around the man's neck. Everything according to plan…

XxXxX

Marian bit her lip desperately as she scanned the crowd, searching for the familiar faces of the Outlaws. They had to be here…

XxXxX

Robin strung an arrow on to his string, pulling it back, testing its strength. He was not about to let Will die…

XxXxX

Elizabeth was white, terrified. Her trembling hands dropped the roll of parchment on the ground, where it lay forgotten. If he died…

XxXxX

The hangman allowed himself a grin as he pulled the noose tight, and then pulled the lever…

XxXxX

The floor dropped beneath him, and then he could feel the rope around his neck, choking him. But he embraced it.

A scream.

And then silence and blackness. An eternity of nothing…

**(A/N –evil laugh- Well, that was fun. What a nice cliffhanger… Oh, I'm not altogether convinced that the many POVs was quite right for the Hanging scene… please tell me what you thought. Thank you! Ooh, more cyber-cookies for reviews. All the taste of normal cookies, but none goes to your waist! Great, huh?!)**


	7. Escaped?

**(A/N Yes, I know. That was fairly evil of me, to be honest. He's not dead yet, though. That's all I'm saying...**

**RocMySox: **_Erm... well, I'm not going to force Will to choose between Djaq and Lizzie. That would be fairly cruel. However, there will be tension..._

**Soulprovider: **_I'm really glad you liked it. Your reviews mean loads to me. :)_

**Emoras: **_Haha, when I first read your review, I had flashbacks to the Series Finale, when Marian died. I was screaming at the tv. And then basically held my breath the whole time she had the sword sticking out of her, unsure whether they were really going to kill her off, or not... I hope you didn't die!_

**DeathlyElegance: **_Argh! -runs and hides away somewhere- You might want to brace yourself..._

**Small-Fri: **_The epitome of Evil? I love it! And that update was probably not the fastest creature in the world. It was probably more a middle-speed, slow-ish creature. I'm dreadfully sorry about that...)_

_**Chapter 7**_

"_A scream._

_And then silence and blackness. An eternity of nothing..."_

XxXxX

The scream had been Elizabeth, unable to stop herself. She clamped a hand over her mouth, horrified. They couldn't do this... They couldn't! She heard a sharp intake of breath beside her as an arrow sliced through the air, but it's journey was cut short when an unwilling guard was pushed into it's path by a grimacing Sheriff. The man collapsed, dead before he hit the ground, from an arrow wound directly to his heart. The perfect shot.

High above the two women, Robin Hood swore roughly, reaching for another arrow. A sudden splintering noise sounded behind him, and he turned to see a triumphant guard slicing through the last of his arrows. The man died in a second, the victim of Robin's sword. But his job was done. Robin now had no means of saving Will without physically fighting the guards and possibly even Gisbourne himself, which meant that there was more time for Will to die...

How long had it been-- one minute? Two minutes? Too long. What the young carpenter needed now was quick, decisive thinking.

"GET HIM DOWN."

The cry echoed around the courtyard, halting the shouts and screams almost instantly. The gang sprang into action. John, with his quarterstaff, jumped onto the platform. His blows were powerful, but not enough to stop the hundreds of guards suddenly everywhere, appearing from an unknown door. Much screamed a battle cry, drawing his sword. The Gang did not normally tolerate killing, under orders from Robin himself, but the rules had changed. The life of one of their own was in danger, and they weren't just going to sit there and watch him die.

XxXxX

Elizabeth pulled a light, but powerful rapier from somewhere -Marian was not sure where,- wielding it with a deadly accuracy that was strong and yet elegant, like the woman herself. With a lightning-quick stab, she killed the Executioner, and sliced through the rope that choked Will. A saracen woman caught him in her open arms, staggering a little under his dead weight, but not dropping him. The two women nodded to one another quickly; neither could explain it, but they felt a certain sort of bond. Elizabeth trusted this woman beyond all belief, even as she heaved Will, unnoticed, through the crowd, away from her.

The tall, bearded man hoisted Will away from the Saracen woman, and they seemed to exchange a few words, but Elizabeth couldn't hear them. A sudden tugging on her sleeve surprised her, and she turned around quickly, weapon raised to defend herself.

But it was just Lady Marian, who pulled her towards two horses nearby. They mounted them quickly, riding through the courtyard and out of the gate, forgotten among the chaos of fighting. The villagers had helped Will in their own way-- by distracting as many guards as they could, in all the ways that they could think of.

Elizabeth saw the Outlaws ride from Nottingham. Will rode with the woman, who held his unconscious form tightly against her as she trotted away from the gallows that had nearly killed him. Elizabeth felt a pang of envy at the thought, but brushed it away immediately. This was no time for immaturity.

She and Marian reached the camp before the Outlaws, and Elizabeth was surprised by the complexity of the design, although she recognised it immediately as one of Will's. She smiled, despite herself, but her fragile state of mind was shattered when the woman, who Elizabeth learned was called Djaq, rode into the camp with Will, closely followed by the other Outlaws.

Djaq, with the help of John, laid Will down quickly onto his bunk, as Much fetched her medicine cabinet. The physician checked Will's breathing and pulse efficiently, but Elizabeth did not miss the tears that ran down her cheeks as she worked. She clearly loved Will very much, and Elizabeth surprised herself by feeling not a little hostile towards this woman. Her words were blunt as she next spoke, barely able to conceal the tremor in her voice, "Is he...?"

**(A/N Oh boy. I'm sensing some very hostile reviews coming my way... But I don't mind. You should send them anyway.**

**That was a hint, if you hadn't noticed... hehe.**

**BeckyScarlett x)**


	8. Declared

**(A/N Hello again. This is another quick update because of the many death threats I received, mostly from Djaq and Lizzie. It was a very scary experience...**

**CandyFloss77: **_Erm... I might not be so sure, if I were you... heh._

**RocMySox: **_Again, You could possibly be disappointed... Although there is some badly needed fluff in this chapter. Hurrah!_

**Soulprovider: **_I agree, Will and Djaq all the way... no comment._

**Scarlet's Baby: **_Haha, thanks :). It was actually kind of inspired by yours..._

**Beauty11: **_Yeah, I love Will/Djaq too. Glad you like it!_

**DeathlyElegance: **_Arggh! -runs and hides...-_

**Keiri Brandon: **_Thank you very much. It's always lovely to know that people like it... Although I hope I haven't killed you! :S_

**Emoras: **_I would recommend that you don't read any more... Actually, do! I love your reviews so much. They always make me smile. :)_

**Kat Priestly: **_Hurting Will is fun :). (And no, I'm really not insane...)_

_Chapter 8_

"_Is he...?"_

Djaq shook her head, brushing away her tears furiously, as if angry that they had even dared to fall, "Not yet. But it's too early to tell..."

Elizabeth nodded and abruptly turned on her heel, stalking out of the camp. The Gang let her go. There was nothing that they could do or say to make her feel any better. The Outlaws, minus Djaq, seemed to come to some sort of silent understanding.

"Let us go to the river and...uh... pick some herbs for Djaq."

John nodded at their leader's suggestion, and Marian made to follow Robin and John out of the camp. Much left last, muttering. Djaq distinctly heard the word, "euphemism", and almost smiled, before turning back to Will.

Her hands ran gently over his bare, muscled chest, her fingertips delicately tracing his many wounds. She sighed, and turned away for a moment to search for her medicine chest. But a voice halted her immediately in her tracks. A voice that she had never expected to hear again.

"Don't stop..."

It was Will. With a cry, she twirled back around to look at him. His eyes remained closed, but there was an altogether more _alive _look about him now. Djaq knelt beside him, and hesitated, before grasping his work-worn hand tightly in one of hers. The other hand smoothed his forehead, pushing away his dark hair.

"I thought... I thought I'd lost you, Will..."

Her patient smiled, although the expression seemed to pain him, and he opened his beautiful eyes. Djaq let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding as her own eyes met his powerful, intense gaze. She shivered involuntarily. His eyes seemed to be able to penetrate her soul... she had fallen in love with his eyes.

"Thank you... you saved me." She believed him. His eyes couldn't lie to her. She nodded mutely.

"I might die, Djaq."

Her face contorted with pain at the thought. She wanted to rebuke the idea with all of her being, even though she knew it was true. She nodded again, stiffly. She hated the thought...

"I don't want to die... without telling you..."

Djaq frowned, confused. He couldn't possibly mean...?

"I love you, Djaq. I love the fact that you can do anything. I love the way you say what you mean..." He managed a laugh, although it cost him dearly, "I love your silly voice! I love the way you fight like a man, Djaq. Ferocious. And the way that you'll always, always be a woman..."

Tears coursed freely down Djaq's cheeks. She had been waiting, dreaming about hearing those words for months. Will reached up to wipe away her tears, "Don't cry..."

"And I love you." Will looked startled, before his expression changed to one of pure delight, "You are strong, and true, and you fight for what you believe in... and that's why I love you, Will Scarlett."

She traced the curl of his lips for a moment, in silence, before taking a breath, and replacing the finger with her lips.

That kiss... their first kiss was perfect. It seemed to consume everything, until there was nothing left but the two of them, and their kiss. His hand reached up to caress her cheek softly and she smiled, pulling away softly, "I love you, Will Scarlett."

"And I love you too, Djaq."

But even in that perfect, heavenly moment, something was wrong. His eyes closed as his breathing became irregular and rapid.

"I don't have long, my love..."

**(Oh man, I love cliffhangers. **

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Ruth. After her fight with cancer, she deserves some recognition of her incredible bravery, right until the end. Rest In Peace. )**


	9. Reflected

**(A/N Alright, so I currently fear for my life. I'm retreated to the tiny little bomb shelter at the bottom of the garden. My supplies of food are dwindling. I don't know how much longer I can survive... my teachers are getting suspicious... Argh! Death Threats scare me!**  
**So, I decided to post the next chapter instead. See?**

**DeathlyElegance:** _Heh... that's kind of what I was going for._

**Small-Fri:** _Pure evil?! I like it! Yay! Here's the update._

** Kat Priestly:** _Thank you. I'm really glad you liked it. Here's the update!_

** RocMySox:** _Aww, I know... Will and Djaq are so lovely together. Argh! Death Threats... I'm scared... -sobs-_

**Candyfloss77:** _Hey, I did not say that they were only getting one kiss... Nobody said anything about that... Thank you. :)_

**Keiri Brandon:** _On the verge of dying?! I can't have my reviewers dying... Not yet, anyway. -evil laugh-_

**MissWed:** _I know it's really sad... and yet, there's something decidedly... fun about torturing Will... hehe._

**Soulprovider: **_Was that a hint? -pretends not to notice- :)_

_Chapter 9 _

_"I don't have long, my love..."_

Djaq nodded, blinking away tears once more. The Physician inside her could not deny it, although she wished that she could.

"Djaq... I love you. There's one thing that I want to do... I _need_ to do... Djaq, will you make me the happiest man, in Heaven and on Earth, and... marry me?"

XxXxX

Elizabeth breathed in sharply as she felt the icy water wash over her bare feet. Her dainty silver slippers lay, ruined by the winter's mud, to her left, and her long skirt was hitched up to her knees.

But her clothes and appearance were, at that particular moment, the least of her worries. More than most of her worry was directed at the young man, lying, at that precise moment, half-dead in the Outlaws camp, although some concerned his siblings. They had already lost so much... The death of their brother would be devastating... 

_Not only for them._

The small, nagging voice inside her caught her attention with its snide remark. She scowls, knowing that to anyone else, she would look crazy.

_You're jealous of Djaq... because he loves her and not you. You had your chance, but you blew it, remember? It's your own fault. And now, you get to watch as he dies in her arms... poor, darling William..._

"SHUT UP!"

Her voice echoed, louder than she had expected, as she yelled out, pouring all of her frustration into those two, simple words. But they represented so much for her. They represented the struggles with her father, mostly about a certain boy, when she had been forced to respond meekly, even though she had really wanted to shout at him... But he was dead, now. Like so many other good people...

She pulled herself up, regarding the silvery slippers with distaste. She picked them up, and hesitated for a moment, before throwing them. They sailed through the air, a silvery arc, before landing with a quiet splash in the heart of the river, dragged underneath immediately by the churning, blackened current. It seemed alive, tossing around sticks and mud, toying with them, before pulling them to the murky depths.

She sighed, and turned back around, towards the camp. She might as well go and see Will...

XxXxX

Much groaned as Robin shook his head firmly.

"I said no, Much. Give Djaq and Will some time. They might finally come to realise what we saw months ago..."

Much frowned. He hated it when his master spoke in riddles. The worst thing was, John seemed to understand! The giant man nodded firmly, "We stay here."

The manservant rolled his eyes, sulking quietly. All he wanted was to sit beside the nice warm fire. The forest was cooling quickly, and rapidly darkening as night approached. He shivered as he thought of the... the bats that came out here.

He ran quickly to catch up with Robin and John, who had moved off a little way. He wasn't scared...

**((A/N So... that was pretty short, huh? Sorry about that. I was running low on ideas tonight, what with all this exams rubbish... -sigh- You should review, methinks... :) ))**


	10. Married

**(So, this chapter is being posted in celebration of the fact that I passed Drama. Yay! Not even death threats can bring me down, just now... ! Oh, by the way, we are in fact reaching the end of this story... I may consider the possibility of a sequel, but it's unlikely...)**

**Kat Priestly: **_Oh... Good luck with those... :S Don't worry, there will certainly be a wedding. But that's all I'm promising..._

**Javelinbabe73: **_Lol, I know... it's a very scary thought... Thanks :)_

**Emoras: **_Erm...yeah... something like that... And don't worry, I'm quite happy here. It's bloody freezing, though..._

**Small-Fri: **_Here's the update... and thanks!_

**RocMySox: **_Lol, it's okay... I suppose... here's the update._

**Soulprovider: **_Indeed. I do love weddings... although funerals are quite fun to write, as well... -evil laugh-_

**CalonLan: **_Thank you very much. I'm glad you liked it, and yeah, I know... this story makes me kinda depressed. There will, however, be a ray of hope at the end..._

**Keiri Brandon: **_Yeah, something like that...hehe. I know. It is kind of a shame for her... and I really love her character, as well. We haven't actually seen all that much of it, but I've developed it loads... I might have to put her in a different story... DON'T DIE!_

_Chapter 10_

_"Djaq... I love you. There's one thing that I want to do... I need to do... Djaq, will you make me the happiest man, in Heaven and on Earth, and... marry me?"_

Djaq let out what could only be described as a squeak of surprise, and threw herself at him, forgetting his injuries for a moment. She held him tightly, and he held her, as she whispered in his ear, a single tear escaping her grasp, "Of course I will... I love you."

She hated herself for crying. This was supposed to be the happiest moment of her life. She had dreamed about someday marrying him for months... and yet, it seemed so wrong. It wasn't right, that he should die, when they were so happy... It wasn't fair.

His kiss silenced her thoughts. It was perfect...

And then the door opened, and Robin came barging in, beaming, Much and John behind him. Djaq and Will broke apart hurriedly, both blushing an intense shade of red.

"A wedding!"

John smiled, and merely nodded his blessing. Much seemed to be dancing around the camp.

"You were right, Master! They're getting married!"

Robin smirked, "Of course I was right... and Much, have you got any chicken? A wedding, after all, is a celebration!"

Much's jaw dropped, and a thick bead of drool appeared, winding it's way through his beard, "Ch—chicken? Yes! Chicken!"

Djaq smiled as one of Will's strong hands took hold of hers.

Robin stood himself in the middle of the camp, beside Will's bunk. John started to hum the wedding march, only a little out of tune, and Djaq smiled. But she ached inside.

"Do you, William Dan Scarlett of Locksley, take Djaq Al-Jabar of Acre as you lawfully wedded wife? To have, and to hold, from this day forward. For better, or for worse. For richer, for poorer. In sickness or in health. To love, and to cherish... 'til death do you part."

Will nodded, a lump in his throat, and repeated the word, smiling softly at Djaq. But his eyes betrayed the pain he felt. He wasn't going to make it...

Djaq didn't need Robin to tell her the words. She said them from memory, having dreamt about this moment, "I, Djaq Al-Jabar, take you, Will Scarlett, Outlaw and Carpenter, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to love you, and to cherish you-- on earth... and especially in heaven." The tears fell freely now. They wouldn't be together in heaven... they would be forever separated, like they were going to be now, "For now, and forever, until death do us part."

She smiled down at her husband, through the tears, and bent down to kiss him passionately. She loved him...

Robin grinned, "You may kiss the bride..."

Will broke the kiss abruptly as a wave of pain crashed over him, drowning him. He cried out, arching his back as the pain engulfed him, "We haven't much time, my love..."

Djaq shook her head, brushing away thoughts of another life, different heavens... "We have forever, my husband."

"You must keep fighting for me, Djaq... keep fighting for England, and for me..."

She shook her head, "I can't... not without you, Will..."

He laughed bitterly, "I would love to argue with you, Djaq, but we haven't enough time... You promise me, you'll keep fighting..."

"I will..."

Will broke the eye contact with his wife, turning to look at the others, "You too... and tell Allan, if you see him, that I forgive him... it wasn't his fault. You must listen to him. Let him explain... Tell Luke, as well, that I'm sorry... and Becky. Good luck..."

Robin nodded. Even he knew better than to scoff at a dying man's wishes. Much felt the tears run down his face, and even John looked devastated. It wasn't fair... he was too young to die, and she was too young to lose him. They had already lost so much...

Will arched his back as he was once more enveloped in a smothering, stifling pain, and cried out. There was nothing Djaq, or any of the others, could do for him now...

"Goodbye, my love... I will see you in heaven..."

She nodded, her face streaked with tears, "I love you..."

She held his hand until the light left his eyes.

**(Right... only one more chapter to go...**

**I'm really sorry for killing Will, but it was fairly inevitable. He would have needed some pretty intense surgery, because he was bleeding internally, and obviously that wasn't available. I do regret killing him-- of course I do. But you have to understand that it was part of the original story. Sorry again... and please don't be too harsh.**

**Oh, I also realise that much of the dialogue was 'borrowed' directly from The series finale. But, in my defence, it had not happened when this story was set...alright?)**


	11. Remembered

**(So, this is it, basically. I want to thank everyone who reviewed loads. **

**RocMySox, Mira-and-Allan, Suzanne-rh, LittleMissSparkles, Mizco, twin1, Musicislife-x, Emoras, Scarlet's Baby, DeathlyElegance, DeanParker, confessions-of-a-secret-lover, Honey Dipped Roses, El Gringo Loco, Soulprovider, Small-fri, Candyfloss77, Beauty11, Keiri Brandon, Kat Priestly, MissWed, Javelinbabe73, and CalonLan.**

**Thank you especially to those of you who reviewed the whole way through. This story is for you.**

**Kat Priestly: **_Thanks! Yeah, I really wanted Will to be happy before he died, and I wanted him married. This is the last one!_

**Mira-and-Allan: **_I actually found it very difficult to kill Will. Seriously, these two chapters are possibly the hardest pieces I've ever had to write. _

**Small-Fri: **_I know! I'm sorry..._

**Emoras: **_Really? You're okay with this? -Is relieved- That's alright, then... Erm, this might sound weird, but I've forgotten exactly what the 'ray of hope' was... which is a little worrying..._

**Candyfloss77: **_I'm sorry... it was a very sad day for me..._

**Keiri Brandon: **_Yeah, I know. Kind of takes the suspense out of it...Thanks!_

_Epilogue_

_She held his hand until the light left his eyes._

They buried him the next day, in the forest.

It's what he would have wanted. Or so they told themselves.

A spot was chosen, beside the memorial of his father. They would have made him one, too, but they couldn't. They had lost the skills and expertise that such a project required.

"…He will always be remembered as the hero he truly was." Robin Hood stopped, waiting for someone to speak.

"Him…Him we liked." Little John. The silent-but-strong giant. His tough exterior masked the emotions he felt. Djaq could feel them, whirling through him…

"Yes. He died a hero. He…" Marian stopped, unable to continue, and Robin put a comforting arm around her. She buried her head in his shoulder, crying softly.

Much stepped forward. He was once Robin's most trusted manservant, before the days of the war… He continued for Marian, "We won't forget him."

They all look at Allan. Aside from Djaq, he was the one they sympathised with the most-- Allan and Will had been like brothers. The trickster, usually unable to shut up, choked over his words, "Yeah... I'll miss you, mate..."

The gang had only accepted Allan back because that had been what Will had wanted... Allan hadn't been there for Will-- he had even admitted to causing Will some damage himself.

Tears, unusual for Djaq, although she seemed to have been experiencing them a lot lately, ran down her cheeks, but she made no attempt to stop them. There was no point any more.

With Will gone, there was a horrible, empty sort of hole in her.

A hole that only Will Scarlett, with his incredible talent and charm, could fill…_ I love him._ She always would. There was no doubt about that.

The other Outlaws wished collectively that they could comfort her. But there was nothing they could say. Not ever. What she needed now was her husband.

When Will died, a part of Djaq had died, too. Her heart, she supposed. It would always belong to him.

Gisbourne had ruined many lives, by murdering Will.

Djaq remembered her father's words when they had buried her mother, _"The dead are in peace, my darling. Only the living suffer." _She knew instinctively that he was happy.

And yet, only the ghost of Djaq remained.

Will's brother and sister approached. Becky was crying openly for her twin, and Luke's face was hard and set. He was trying to stay strong, but failing. He held on to his sister tightly, as if just having her there would comfort him.

"Sorry, Will... I'm sorry... I'll do my best to live up to your standards..."

Becky nodded silently, still sobbing. They had lost both their parents, and now their brother.

But at least they still had each other.

The remaining Scarlett's turned to one another, conversing quietly. After a minute or so, Becky nodded with an air of dreaded finality. But it was Luke who spoke.

"I want to join you, Robin. I can't replace Will, but I share his skills. I could be of use to you."

Robin nodded, thinking it over, "But what of your sister? You cannot leave her..." He turned to regard her, "Perhaps... she should stay, also."

Her eyes widened at the proposition, and she nodded quickly, "Yes. I will do whatever I can."

Djaq's thick, Saracen accent stumbled over the words as she tried to force them from her mouth. She started again, "Will… Will was everything to me… He was my world… I loved him, my husband…"

She looked away, trying to escape the sympathy of the others. Her eyes fell again on his body, laid on a bed of wood. He could be asleep…

He made that bed. In fact, looking around, there was hardly anything here that wasn't made by him. He had certainly made his mark. But she wouldn't change that... She wouldn't forget him. None of them would ever forget him.

Elizabeth was last to speak. Her eyes were devoid of tears, but they shone brightly, remembering, "I won't ever forget you, Will. And though... though your heart belongs to another, you will always hold mine."

She glanced directly at Djaq, and their eyes met for a minute. Each understood the pain the other was feeling.

Despite their differences, they would be united forever in the love of one man.

_Will Scarlett; Outlaw, Carpenter, Brother, Husband, Friend, as much a Champion of the poor as Robin Hood himself. _

_Freedom Fighter._

**XxXxX**

_10 years later..._

Djaq visits his grave every day. She brings flowers, too, and tell him about the Gang. About Becky and Luke's many triumphs, of Much's dreadful cooking, and of the King's much-anticipated return. She told him of the Sheriff and Gisbourne's hanging-- there had been no champion to save them, and they had died. She mentioned Robin and Marian's wedding, of Much's appointment as the new Sheriff of Nottingham, with Lady Deannie as his wife, and of John's happy return to his wife and son. She even tells him of Allan and Becky's wedding, and of Luke.

But this morning, the whole gang comes with her, along with their children. Robin and Marian come first after Djaq, a child on each hand. Much and Deannie arrive next, with their son, who eyes up Robin's oldest daughter. She blushes prettily in return, the spitting image of Marian, who looks stern.

They are betrothed, just as Robin and Marian once were.

Becky arrives, looking weary. Djaq doesn't blame her. She knows how cheeky and troublesome the twins are. Just like their father, who still often wears his cocky grin.

Luke talks to Elizabeth. He recently started courting her, and Djaq is happy for them.

John, who now has more grey than brown in his beard, comes last, with Alice and John. They complete the group once known as the Outlaws.

It's been ten years since he died.

Everything else has changed, but not her love for him. That is undying; as deep as the oceans, and as high as the heavens above. It will last for eternity.

And, as Will Scarlett smiles down at his friends from that exact place, he is certain of that knowledge.

_FIN._

**(So, that's it. I really hope you liked it... I wanted to update quickly, just to finish the whole thing off. Thank you, once again, to all those who reviewed. You keep me writing. Feel free to drop another one, before you go... (That was a hint, by the way...)**

**Much love, as always, BeckyScarlett x )**


	12. Changed ALTERNATE ENDING

(A/N Just when you all thought you'd escaped…

**(A/N Just when you all thought you'd escaped…**

…**I dreamt up an alternate ending. Because I didn't like the original. Yay! This is an alternative to chapter 10. Because I said so.**

**Also… yay! It's my birthday tomorrow, so you have to be nice… ********)**

**Mira-and-Allan: **_Thanks. I hope you like this one as much…_

**Kat Priestly: **_Here it is! More fanfiction, where Will doesn't die! Hooray!!_

**KeepressOfNovels: **_I quite agree. WillDjaq all the way… Thank you!_

**Keiri Brandon: **_Glad you liked it. I was quite fond of it, but I didn't like the whole Will-dying thing. It depressed me too much…_

**DeathlyElegance: **_Haha, thank you!_

**Emoras: **_Yeah, I do try to include my cameo wherever possible… I'm really glad you liked it! Your reviews mean loads._

**Harllett: **_Are you kidding?! I have cried at so many of the stories on here, it's unreal!_

**Beauty11: **_I know. It would be pretty rubbish for her, huh?_

**Aswen: **_I know, but I think I just wanted to finish it. I didn't really proof as much as I should have… Thanks for the review!_

_"Djaq... I love you. There's one thing that I want to do... I need to do... Djaq, will you make me the happiest man, in Heaven and on Earth, and... marry me?"_

Djaq let out what could only be described as a squeak of surprise, and threw herself at him, forgetting his injuries for a moment. She held him tightly, and he held her, as she whispered in his ear, a single tear escaping her grasp, "Of course I will... I love you."

She hated herself for crying. This was supposed to be the happiest moment of her life. She had dreamed about someday marrying him for months... and yet, it seemed so wrong. It wasn't right, that he should die, when they were so happy... It wasn't fair.

His kiss silenced her thoughts. It was perfect...

And then the door opened, and Robin came barging in, beaming, Much and John behind him. Djaq and Will broke apart hurriedly, both blushing an intense shade of red.

"A wedding!"

John smiled, and merely nodded his blessing. Much seemed to be dancing around the camp.

"You were right, Master! They're getting married!"

Robin smirked, "Of course I was right... and Much, have you got any chicken? A wedding, after all, is a celebration!"

Much's jaw dropped, and a thick bead of drool appeared, winding it's way through his beard, "Ch—chicken? Yes! Chicken!"

Djaq smiled as one of Will's strong hands took hold of hers.

Robin stood himself in the middle of the camp, beside Will's bunk. John started to hum the wedding march, only a little out of tune, and Djaq smiled. But she ached inside.

"Do you, William Dan Scarlett of Locksley, take Djaq Al-Jabar of Acre as you lawfully wedded wife? To have, and to hold, from this day forward. For better, or for worse. For richer, for poorer. In sickness or in health. To love, and to cherish... 'til death do you part."

Will nodded, a lump in his throat, and repeated the word, smiling softly at Djaq. But his eyes betrayed the pain he felt. He wasn't going to make it...

Djaq didn't need Robin to tell her the words. She said them from memory, having dreamt about this moment, "I, Djaq Al-Jabar, take you, Will Scarlett, Outlaw and Carpenter, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to love you, and to cherish you-- on earth... and especially in heaven." The tears fell freely now. They wouldn't be together in heaven... they would be forever separated, like they were going to be now, "For now, and forever, until death do us part."

She smiled down at her husband, through the tears, and bent down to kiss him passionately. She loved him...

Robin grinned, "You may kiss the bride..."

He did as instructed, and the kiss was beautifully sweet. It was an outpouring of all of the feelings for each other; mostly love, with compassion and grief combined.

Will broke the kiss abruptly as a wave of pain crashed over him, drowning him. He cried out, arching his back as the pain engulfed him, "We haven't much time, my love..."

Djaq shook her head stubbornly. What had she been thinking?! She was better than this! She was a trained physician, and she had allowed her feelings for Will to blind her. She was a fool! All this time, she could have been saving his life, and all she had done was sat here, and cried! Stupid girl…

"Robin!" The man jumped, startled, and looked towards her, "Fetch me a pail of water from the stream. Much, I want some cloth—clean, please! John, bring me my mediine chest. Allan—I mean… never mind. Now go!"

The Outlaws jumped to attention and ran off to do their instructed tasks, secretly grinning. This was the Djaq that they knew!

Djaq bent to kiss her husband on the forehead, and pressed some herbs to his lips. He looked momentarily surprised, before his eyes closed suddenly and he fell into a deep sleep. Which was what she needed. She covered his face with her blanket—she didn't want him distracting her as she worked.

The other Outlaws returned, and she immediately set to work. She took several deep breaths, steadying herself, and pulled her dagger forward, cleaning it thoroughly and heating it over the flames. Within minutes, the steel began to glow, and she pulled it out of the fire, leaving it for a moment to cool slightly. When it was ready, she steadied her hand and held the blade against his chest, pressing it into his skin. A single drop of blood welled and rolled down his chest, and she grimaced, but continued her work.

Much, who by this point looked queasy, made his excuses and left the camp, quickly followed by John and Robin. Djaq didn't mind—she preferred working alone, anyway. For hours, she worked while Will slept, doing what she did best.

Finally, hours later, Robin poked his head around the camp door, finding an exhausted-looking Djaq carefully sewing up Will's chest. He smiled, and entered, John and Much behind him. All looked relieved.

"Is he going to be alright?"

The physician nodded wearily, "I think so. But only if he rests. So leave!"

The Outlaws smiled and left the camp, knowing full well that Djaq's word was law, in this situation. She watched them leave, before turning back to Will. She pressed her lips to his and smiled softly, before standing and stretching her aching muscles. She felt as if she had been in an intense fight… one that had lasted for hours. Perhaps she had, in a way.

She turned and walked through the door, re-joining her friends.

XxXxX

Will recovers slowly. Before long, however, he's back with the gang, fighting once more, with his wife and friends by his side. The King returns, and peace reigns once more. The Sheriff and Gisbourne are hanged, and Will becomes a father. They are happy.

Years later, the gang come together once more.

Robin and Marian are married, and have several children. They arrive at the Scarletts' house early, hurried along, Djaq has no doubt, by Marian. Sheriff Much arrives next, with his wife, Lady Deannie, and their son, who eyes up Robin's oldest daughter. She blushes prettily in return.

They are betrothed, just as Robin and Marian once were.

Becky arrives, looking weary. Djaq doesn't blame her. She knows how cheeky and troublesome the twins are. Just like their father, Allan, who still often wears his cocky grin.

Luke talks to Elizabeth. He recently started courting her, and Djaq is happy for them.

John, who now has more grey than brown in his beard, comes last, with Alice and John. They complete the group once known as the Outlaws.

It's been ten years since Will nearly died.

Much else has changed. But the friendships forged in the forest have never died. Will holds the hand of his wife and smiles softly at her. He has one of the twins on his arm, and Djaq has the other. Their eldest stands nearby, her chocolately skin contrasting with her beautiful green eyes.

They laugh and they smile, and it's almost like old times. But it's not—it's so much better.

**(A/N Sorry about the cheesiness… I honestly could not resist… Let me know what you think!! )**


End file.
